History Lesson Xiaolin
by Chocolate Unicorn
Summary: Discontinued. Read the re-make. History Lesson Xiaolin: Fire to Ash
1. Prolouge part1

**1500 years ago**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown (if I did then there would be 4****th**** season!)**

**Prologue**

_In the delivery room a mother in labor laid there not sweating, crying, or screaming in pain. But laid there her eyes closed; breathing evenly. She had Auburn hair, and gold eyes behind her closed eyes. Her skin was a perfect tan. In one word ;flawless. Soon enough three beuatifull babies were born; each alike but different. The first had white eyes and cried uncontrollably. The second had eyes like a bird black as night, whom, crowed rather than cried. The third sang, her green eyes filled with tears. The father; strong chinned, orange hair, green eyes, white, and small feckles. Walked into the room and gazed at his three daughters. When he saw the third he was overjoyed, the second he was proud, but the third made him speak in rapid harsh French.The nurses who thought the wife rather odd, stayed in the room, hopping for some gossip to tell the small town. _

"_I have names for them all." The wife said in a murmur._

_The husband only looked at his beautiful wife's face, fear in his eyes. For he knew what she was, she was a witch. And yet he loved her, but struggled to keep their secret, always afraid of when she spoke._

"_The first shall be sightless one, the second Wuya, and the fourth" She stared at the child with such revulsion that the already shocked nurses gasped. _

_One ran over to the child hoping to protect it, just in case._

"_Disgrace." She hissed._

_The husband glared at the wife, then turned toward the nurses._

"_Leave now!" His hard stern voice commanded._

_Three nurses took a child, while the others took blankets. Once the white skirts, white hats, and bowed heads were gone, he turned back towards the wife._

"_Ceciline! What have told you about using your witchy words!" He hissed._

"_They were your own words. I read it in your-"_

"_Stop it! I did not mean the youngest! I have told you this world has not tolerance for your witchy names!" He screamed._

_Ceciline bowed her head chanting some odd words._

"_But if you would care to compromise then….. the first is Ceciline (blind in French), the second Maryl (black bird; guess who!), but the third will be named as she should. Chantel for she sang when she left your womb, everyone heard the music that child made. To name her anything other than such would be a true DISGRACE towards her talent!" the wife pouted clearly upset._

"_If that is what you wish." She raised her chin, looking out into deep space, her eyes filled with a cloudy expression._

_Blinking rapidly now she smiled. She had foreseen something unexplainable. So when the nurses returned with the babies, she welcomed her Maryl, whispering secret words into the child's ears. Making the Childs black bird eyes light up. The father glared as he walked over to Ceciline and Chantel. He held each baby in his strong arms._

- - - - - -

"Cessy!" Chantel screamed.

She ran as fast as her small legs good carry her. Her orange hair wiped around her face, her greens eyes full of worry. She ran across a new landscape. A small blonde girl came into view. She stood balanced on a wooden log, that overlooked some koi fish swimming happily. Her white eyes stayed focused on what she would never see.

"Yes Chantel?" she whispered her voice matured for someone of only five.

"Cessy GET DOWN!" Chantel demanded panting, sweat forming around her freckles.

"What did you see this time?" the girl seemed bored.

"I saw you being carried away by the water……" She said wrapping her fingers around a sash that tied her little dress together.

On the red dress there were blue birds neatly sewn from thread, their heads bent back, their beaks open ready to sing. Ceciline's dress was blue, with white butterfly's fluttering around a lotus, a teal sash tied neatly. Undisturbed by nervous hands.

"Chantel we have been through this before……. These things will never happen, not as long as I can feel the ground." Her white eyes closed as she gracefully turned around, following the direction her sister's voice came from. 

Each of the sistershad special powers, of these powers, Maryl was the only one of the three sisters who had her full power, spells, charms, and curses gave her the power and 

wickedness she easily hid. But the other twom only obtained a small portion of the powers.Ceciline's was that she had "Super senses", able to feel the ground, and see where a cliff or a body of water was located. Then there was her maturity that she had. Her mind had matured much faster than her body, allowing her to understand her gifts and curse. Chantel's was the gift of foresight and her voice. Able to see things before they happened. 

"Where is Dashi?" She asked finally.

"He is showing Maryl around. She doesn't know the land as well as you and I do. I still don't know why Pappa and Mamma made us move to China." Chantel pouted sitting down in the ground, pulling grass from the dark brown earth. "I like France."

"As did I petite soeur (little sister) but mother believes it is easier for us to live here with our gifts without everyone being suspicious." Ceciline sighed.

She made a sudden movement, making Chantel jump.

"Are you alright!" Chantel asked, her squeaky voice screamed.

"Yes there was just a baby panda near, that feel." She lied. "Why don't you go with Dashi…..and Maryl?" Ceciline asked smiling.

Chantel looked at her sister with a confused look, but got up.

"Okay….." She pouted sensing there was something that she was not being told.

As Chantel's orange hair disappeared in the forest, Ceciline walked away from the pond warily. 

"You can come out Maryl." She whispered.

A black crow flew down from the sky and looked up at the blind girl. Leaves, dirt, and stray twigs began to circle around the crow as it transformed into a young child resembling the first two, only with the Auburn hair and black eyes.

"Maryl I thought you were with Dashi?" Cecilne questioned.

"I lied to Chantel……mother told me to spy on you." Maryl said not wanting to lie to her sister. "I didn't want to."

".Ahhh Maryl…..so this is why Chantel saw me being drowned. Surely you wouldn't consider such a thing. Just because mother……" Ceciline stopped there.

"Mother says that you are going to break the family apart. " Maryl said quietly her eyes full of innocence. 

"I have no intentions of doing such." Cecilne walked quietly over to Maryl.

"I know that. Mother doesn't…..but all I am doing is watching. Honestly." Maryl said looking up at her sister's white eyes.

"It's alright Maryl." Ceciline embraced her sister in a hug. 

- - - - -

Maryl stood infront of her sister and father. Each of them with an evil smile.

"Ceciline……you promised!" Maryl screamed.

A low laugh erupted from Ceciline, her white eyes glaring at the nothing.

"Father! Make her stop!" Maryl cried as she turned her head.

She stared at a home engulfed in flames. She turned her head back to her father. He stood there saying and doing nothing.

"You were supposed to be in there Petite Soeur." Her voice was full of scorn.

Maryl glared at her sister and father her hands filled with flames, she glared at the two of them unable to control her temper-

"**MARYL!" Chantel's voice screeched.**

**Maryl shot up from her bed, and looked around crazily. The second bed next to her was engulfed in fire as was the house in her dream.**

"**Cec-c-ciline." She stuttered.**

"**Children we must leave this house!" Their mother said as she apparated next to the two.**

**She grabbed both of their wrists and they left the home. They watched as the house burned down. Maryl and Chantel in tears, their mother staring at her second born, proudly. Chantel soon drifted into sleep, her cheeks stained with tears. But Maryl sat there; tears pouring from her eyes silently.**

"**Maryl….." Her mother said wrapping her arms around the child."I am so proud of you."**

"**Why? Ceciline and Father are gone." She whispered.**

"**Because you stopped their malevolent plan. Though I am puzzled as to why Chantel is still here." She glared at the sleeping child now, her eyes full of unexplainable hate.**

"**She was also the one in the dream…..inside the burning home." Maryl whispered not trying to pretend she didn't know what she knew so well.  
**

"**Wasn't she?" The witch looked at the child curiously.**

"**No……." She sighed. "Why would Father do such a thing….and Ceciline she promised!"**

"**They are jelouse of you. Ceciline knew that if she had your powers she would not be blind, and your father was in love with Ceciline." **

**Maryl looked horrified.**

"**Ohh yes…..i knew he was. The way he watched your sister." She sneered. "She feed off of that…..he would have done anything for that Whore!" **

"**But Cessy was…."**

"**She was 21 in her mind though her body wouldn't allow her to age as quickly." She whispered. "The mind is a powerful thing. And yours is exactly what I can mold. From now on you will be homeschooled in with craft" She sighed looking at the sleeping child once more, but her eyes softened now "And Chantel will be sent to a normal school. She is not what I thought she would turn out to be. I am surprised."**

**Not wanting to continue the conversation Maryl sat there silently.She laid her head on her mother's lap and slowly drifted into unconsciousness, as the disturbing words her mother spoke replayed in her mind.**

_**Okay I've always wanted to do a FF about Dashi, Guam, and Chase's past. And I always thought it would be cool for Wuya to have a a sister and to not always have been evil. Sooo here is my take on what I think happened wayyyyyy back then. There will be character death's later. But much later. The amount of lines tell you how much time has passed between the stories. In the first chapter Maryl and Chantel will be about 15. Don't worry the guy's will be in every chapter. So yea R&R! Ekkkkkkkk here are what the names meant (their all French)**_

_**Maryl:blackbird**_

_**Chantel: song or melody**_

__

_**Ceciline: blind**_


	2. prologue part2

**History Lesson Xiaolin**

**Prolouge pt. 2**

**(disclaimer: I own nothing. How sad. :{ )**

"Bring it Dashi!" Guan growled.

The sun was to bright today, with no clouds in the sky, the endless blue sky was almost blinding. So I kept my eyes closed as I allowed a nearby Daimyo Oak tree shade me from the sun's violent rays. Of course I was alone under the tree, as Maryl insisted on sitting in the sun. I could imagine how her tan skin would grow darker and darker by the second as she sat away from the comforting shade. I sighed, was it too much to ask for a little rain? Perhaps some lightning?

"Guan calm down it's just a practice." Dashi laughed, I smiled.

Guan was always one to get angry over the little things when it came to battling. But it would make sense as he was the oldest of our little group of four and the slowest martial art student I've ever seen. Of course he insisted that it was Tai Chi. Though we probably shouldn't make fun of him for that, it really didn't help with his temper. A slight breeze swept some stray orange hair from my face.

"Chantel what do you think of the name Wuya?" Maryl asked.

I frowned, slowly opening my eyes. She was so determined to change her name. Her excuse was that this Chase Young kid didn't like girls with odd names. I sighed annoyedily, this crush, or should I say obsession was really getting on my nerves! All she ever talked about was Chase Young this and Chase Young that. She's never even seen the guy expect when she stalks him around town. And that would have all been okay if it weren't for the fact that if another "hot" guy walked by and had just as much power as Chase Young had then she would forget him and skip along to the next boy. Ust like she did before to Da Lo.

"It sounds sinister…like it belongs in that Heylin group." I smiled, she would be angry that i said that.

"You mean that gang that Hannibal Roy created?" She sounded affronted.

I giggled a yes

"It sounds like a battle cry." Dashi commented jokingly.

I laughed, he was right.

"WUUUUYYAAA" He cried laughing, then charging into Guan, whom lost his balance and fell.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Wow that was funny.

"You made me lose my footing!" He growled.

"No, your footing was wrong to begin with." He motioned for me to join him.

Which was weird, I'm usually the one sitting down while he calls Maryl up to help him explain t Guan what he did wrong. It was because of her Magic, it made it less likely she would get hurt. Unwillingly I stood up, curiosity was really the only thing that pushed me into the sunlight. I winced, it was so hot.

"Okay sorry to make you come out of your cave Chantel but I need you to help me show Guan what he did wrong." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

He rearranged his sturdy position putting his feet a little closer together and bending his knees a little too much. I noted this.

"It's not much of a change, and hardly noticeable Guan but it's a very serious mistake." Dashi added more seriously than before, he was the best of the best in my opinion.

Chase Young had nothing on him.

"Okay Chantel just charge at me, I promise I won't deflect your attack." I positioned myself the way I saw him do time and time again.

It seemed almost t0o easy to mimic his attacks, though I'm sure it seemed less lithe than when he had done it. But the point was how good it felt for me to do that. I mean I felt bad I attacked my best friend but, I never felt so…..happy was it. Out of all the things ive done, nothing not even singing has come close to the joy that I felt from actually being relatively good at something the first try. Dashi's bald head gleamed in the light, and his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets.

"Chantel….." Guan's voice was shocked.

I blushed, maybe I wasn't as good as I envisioned in that short two seconds of thought. How sad I was hoping that I finally found my forte, other than singing of course. I smiled at that thought, until another idea came to my mind. I double check that my dress was still attached, that would have been embarrassing. Relief swept over me, all my clothes were together.

"What?" Please say I was good, please say I was good.

"How in the hell did you learn to do that!?" Dashi smiled. "That was amazing!"

"I don't know. I've only been watching you guys do this for the past Two years." I shrugged, happy that I was right in the beginning.

Wow, the first thing I was good at other than my unnatural singing. Maryl was by my side instantly, muttering some enchantment. I glared at her, hurt, how could she think I used magic to do that?

"I didn't use magic Maryl!" I cried.

"Are you sure…maybe one of my stray potions…." She trailed off lost in thought.

Was it so hard for her to believe I was good at this, I mean she was good at everything else. Give me some credit here. Dashi shot up.

"Let's go at it again, I want to see how much you can do." I smiled at Dashi, he was really going to teach me how to fight. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Chewing on the inside of my cheek I thought this over. I never considered me as a fighter, mostly because of how society viewed women. Of course I was destined to make a mockery of Society. I was just not the girl who would do whatever a guy said, or cleaned houses, or cooked. Blech. He slipped into his fighting stance, I copied. Out of nowhere a vision of me in Xiaolin Dragon robes filled my head. So then that was my future, the future that other girl's would have cringed away from. But I was, now, waiting for it with open arms.

* * *

**_(A few months later)_**

**_We walked in the moonlight, towards our village. It was never weird for me and Dashi to be alone together. He was like my brother and I was his sister. We never thought of each other romantically, not even now. Not that he wasn't boyfriend material, I mean he was, and he wasn't ugly either. I did have a crush on him though when we first moved to china. But it ended quickly. He stopped walking and looked at me, his face was hard. Had I really bothered him with my idea of joining his school to compete in joining the Xiaolin Temple?_**

**_"Chantel I'm sorry I taught you how to fight." He whispered, looking down._**

**_"I'm not." He wasn't going to ruin that vision I had, not now._**

**_"I know you saw yourself….becoming a…." he shook the thought out of his head. "But I can't let it happen."_**

**_Was he worried that I would beat him? Not likely but you never know._**

**_ "I won't stand in your way Dashi I promise! I'll just barely make it….ahh yes… I can see it." I smiled as I saw myself being handed the robes._**

**_Of course it wasn't me, it was me disguised as a boy. It was a small technicality; really, Maryl would be able to master the seventh level of witchery soon. By then she would be able to disguise us using her morphing spell._**

**_"That's not it Chantel…" He was looking for some way to detour me. "You'd be the only girl."_**

**_"Maryl can join. Her potions can help her learn quicker." I urged._**

**_The leaves rustled around us as a light breeze passed through, I could barley see anything. It was all grey, black, and blue._**

**_"Chantel I won't let it ruin your future! It's not right for yout to join with all boys. The village will start talking!" I didn't say anything, I'd let him finish before I interjected. "You would never be able to get a husband Chantel!"_**

**_Eww is this what was stopping me._**

**_"And if I don't want one?" He rolled his eyes._**

**_"Don't be ridiculous!" He waved me off._**

**_"No! Don't you be ridiculous!" I hissed. "Dashi I'm good at this. For some reason I am really good at fighting. And I like it to! I would never be a good wife to some ignorant boy who believes that women should wait on him hand and foot. So why btoher, why can't i do something that i enjoy. And if you feel this bad about it then maybe you should have chosen Maryl to help you and not me. But you didn't! Not to mention that you continued showing me how to fight! So get OVER IT!"_**

**_"Chantel you can learn. And you enjoy singing as well. I chose you because I thought it would be easier for Guan to see what he did wrong. IU wasn't thinking, I had no idea that this would affect you so much! And it's what society believes! Not just-"Oh hell no._**

**_"Are you telling me you believe in the same thing to!?I've seen the future Dashi, things are going to change it won't always be like that for women! And I can change it! I really can!"I objected angrily._**

**_"Maybe that's the problem. MAYBE YOUR LITTLE GIFT IS CURSE FOR YOU. YOU WERE ALREADY REBELIOUSE WHEN WE, MET BUT WHEN YOU STARTED PLAYING WITH THAT STUPID GIFT OF YOURS YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ALL KINDS OF NONESENSE! IT'LL TAKE THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR IT TO HAPPEN. DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN CHANGE IT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T. ONE GIRL REVOLUTION WON'T CHANGE THE WORLD! You're a GIRL CHANTEL! THAT'S ALL!" But his face broke when he saw whatever expression was on mine, or maybe his words sunk into him to._**

**_The vision that I kept locked in my head was gone. I panicked inside. No no no NO! He made it go away! I HATED HIM HOW COULD HE TAKE AWAY MY DREAM, MY FRUTURE!? HE TALKED ABOUT RUINING MY FUTURE! HE JUST DID!_**

**_My fist shook, my nails digging into my palm. Without thinking I punched him square in the nose._**

**_"Ungh…" He fell to the ground, his nose squirting blood, on the blue looking grass._**

**_Oh my god what did I just do……_**

**_Before I could even scream "I'm sorry"! I was running into the woods, being guided by rage, hurt, and embarrassment. Tree limbs whipped my face, and surfaced tree roots made me stumble blindly through the unfamiliar surroundings. I finally lost my footing deep enough in the woods, and fell to the ground. I didn't get up. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay there and curl up into a ball as Dashi's words sunk in. I was just a girl. How could I even think I stood a chance against a bunch of boys. Lightning lit up the sky, and the rain was coming down. Almost like a lullaby, the pitter patter of the drops put me to sleep._**

**_(Hours later)_**

**_"Chantel!" Her clear voice awoke me._**

**_I mumbled something incoherent._**

**_"Chantel wake up!" I unwillingly opened my eyes to see Dashi, Guan, and Maryl kneeling next to me._**

**_Their faces washed over with relief. I saw white gauze over Dashi's nose, and groaned hiding my face in my arm._**

**_"Are you hurt?" They took my groan of shame the wrong way._**

**_"No." I whispered._**

**_Maryl muttered some spell causing me to sit up._**

**_"HEY! I don't like being manhandled by your spells!" I shrieked angrily._**

**_She buried me in a hug._**

**_"Your okay!" She added delightfully._**

**_"I just said I was." I looked away from Dashi's face._**

**_When she released me, his face was full of guilt. I found it rather humorous seeing as he was the one who got punched in the nose._**

**_"I'm so sorry Dashi." I whispered my eyes filling with tears._**

**_"YOU!?" He was suppressing a laugh, I glared. "I was the one who provoked you."_**

**_But it was Guan who laughed._**

**_"She hit you in the nose. SHE did that to you!?" He doubled over with laughter. "Oh Dashi you've just lost what little manhood you have!"_**

**_"Go away GUAN!" We yelled in unison._**

**_"Come Maryl. We better leave them alone. I wouldn't want to see Dashi get his butt kicked by Chantel again." Maryl giggled, and got up._**

**_As they walked into the woods, Dashi turned to me again._**

**_"I shouldn't have said what I said. It wasn't right. You're not just a girl Chantel. You the only girl I know who could deflect one of Guan's rage attacks." I smiled, he returned the smile then continued. "I'm just looking out for you. Please Chantel don't make me be the cause for the end of your future."_**

**_I nearly cried, because what he didn't know was that he was already the cause for ruining my future. But I had done enough damage for the night._**

**_"Fine….i'll try." I sighed._**

**_I was defeated, there was no fight left in me. Thought that wouldn't keep me from scheming._**

**_"What will you say when they ask about your nose?" He knew whom I meant._**

**_"I'll tell the boys at school I tripped and hit my nose on a boulder." I laughed that was so Dashi to come up with some way to make him seem like a klutz._**

**_But he didn't mind. But deep down I did, I wanted all the boys to know that I did that. It was me who had the skills no other girl wanted. I sighed, digging the feeling deep inside of me and burying it. I wouldn't give up; I'd just have to fight silently for what I wanted._**

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so this is the last prologue to give you a teensy bit more background information. XD enjoy i hope i didn't disappoint.**


	3. Lesson 1:Think Things Through

**History Lesson Xiaolin **

**Ch.1 What was forgotten**

Her Auburn hair flowed in the wind as she daintily twirled across the clearing. I just sat there knowing if I tried to mimic her it would just turn into another comedy act. I sighed wondering how two individuals who shared the same face, mother, father, and deceased sister could be so different. Maryl my polar opposite, my sister who would rather walk around the mountain than climb it, thought before she spoke, and insisted on walking rather than running; in a nut shell she took the safe easy road. Whereas I spoke out of turn, ran and never walked, and would rather climb the mountain than walk around it. I ignored this thought as I went back to a very old vision I had once. It was the first day Dashi taught Maryl and me to fight. After that day, I realized what I was meant to do. And so the vision came on it's own, sweet and bright. I felt like I could reach out and touch my future self, I looked so happy in my Xiaolin robes, the first girl, a Xiaolin Dragon. But it had slipped away long ago, it seemed like I would never become a dragon. And now it, was almost certain. She stopped mid-twirl her black eyes twinkled in the light.

"Come Chantel!" She called. "Dashi and Guan are expecting us at the ceremony!"

I sighed, the hidden meaning in her statement was almost obvious, but I suppose that was only to me. Her crush on this Chase Young character almost made me want to gag. He was supposedly the best fighter in Beijing, as was his father, his grandfather, his grandfather's father and so on. He came from a long line of Xiaolin warriors, so he was a shoe-in. There was a lot of animosity between him and Dashi to be head of their class. I felt no ill feelings towards him, just jealousy. But it wasn't personal. I got up unwillingly, and walked slowly to where she stood waiting impatiently. She glared at me.

"You can walk faster than that! Why do you torture me like this!?" She cried dramatically.

"Relax we have plenty of-" The world began to fade slowly, as a new image replaced my reality.

_**He stood there, his sword raised while his gang charged and fought through the guards that protected the temple drumming drowned out the loud cries of the falling soldiers. They were down and out before it started. His red souless eyes twinkled at the fresh pool of blood that began spilling from the bodies. Hannibal Roy sat their mounted on his horse not moving a muscle. His mind calculating his next move. He would be waiting in there to give the four boys the most prestigious award and the heaviest burden..…….**_

An annoying tugging on my arm awoke me from my dream like state. I hissed, the vision wasn't done! And I wouldn't be able to re-call it, not if it came on its own without me watching for it. Another unpleasant tug on my arm, caused me to remember where I was.

"It going to START any MINUTE!" Maryl screamed angrily.

I yanked my arm away from her. The drums were how they started the ceremony! My green eyes widened.

"Maryl! Hannibal going to be there at the temple any minute!" I nearly shrieked as realization slowly seeped into my mind.

She looked at me warily.

"Hannibal…Roy?" She processed this, choosing her words carefully. "He's in jail….locked away forever. Chantel you can't think-"

"I SAW IT!" I jerked.

She flinched back slightly, but nodded.

"We should alert the guards." She began to turn on her heels.

"They won't stand a chance! Not with his super charged freaks of a gang." A plan was forming slowly.

"What are you getting at." She caught me before the plan had an ending.

"I can see their movement before they make it, you are almost the the tenth level in your art. WE are the only hopes of stopping him." She had to see reason soon, we didn't have time. "We can fight just as good as they can."

"Chantel weir girls….." She whispered it shamefully as if it were a disability, as if the thought was pointless before it escaped my lips.

"Your point?!"

"Why would he even be there, the guards are swarming the place protecting the Emperor and Master LongWei." Her eyes nearly popped out of her face as she realized she had answered her own question.

But I was already running as fast as I could. Suddenly my vision was almost as clear as it was the first day it came. Could this curse turn into pure luck and good fortune for me. If I made it in time perhaps. If not…..i knew in my gut, there was no need for a vision to tell me this, that many would die if we didn't delay him. We didn't stand a chance of stopping him, but delaying him enough for Master LongWei to see me fight…

**Author's note: Finally this terrible, almost year long, writers block is gone! XD I'm sorry for the delay…..the very unnecessary delay but I had no idea where to go from what I had in the beginning. I'm so glad I waited though because I'm glad with what I came up with. By the way every name I use has a meaning. I hand pick them personally. So yes, YAY! This first chapter is up. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please no flames….you don't like it fine. Then don't read it, just walk away and don't waste your time and my time with writing an annoying and pointless review. Honestly is it really worth your time to tell someone that they are a horrible writer? No not really. Critique is welcome.**

**3 choclate Unicorns**

**LongWei: Warrior Dragon (unless the website was wrong)**


	4. Lesson2: First Impretions are everything

**History Lesson Xiaolin**

**Lesson 2**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Other than my original Characters.)**

**The Guards stood in front of the door, in one piece thank god. Maryl's pantings alerted me that she had caught up, finally. The temple looked like it had in my multiple visions. I sighed, the whites and reds blended in together perfectly. A guard noticed our presence, and smiled politely. I grunted, how long would that polite smile last? I hadn't thought this plan through enough. For starters how was I going to convince them of my vision? No one here other than Dashi, Guan, and Maryl knew about my ability to see the future. So then these guards would think I was crazy, once I told them. Not that I had time to explain it in detail to them! Then there was always that annoying fact, I was girl. I gritted my teeth as I thought of that. I didn't have a problem with being a girl, I never did. It was how society saw us, which was what I had a problem with. It was how the men, well some men, treated our ideas. I took a deep breath, getting ready to speak, until one of the Guards beat me to it. As he stepped out of his formation he held his hand out as a sign of respect.**

**"Are you waiting for someone misses?"The tallest of the six guards asked politely.**

**I sighed, now or never. And the never was more literal than ever now. I concentrated hard on looking for when the drums would sound.**

**"Yes, in a matter of speaking." I said, choosing my words carefully, trying not to lose focus on searching for the near future.**

**I had seven minutes before the drums started, but only four until Hannibal would reveal himself. My sudden course in action had twisted the future excessively. I winced as I saw the two paths that lay ahead of me; death or becoming a Xiaolin Dragon.**

**"Has your escort left you?" He asked frowning, he obviously disapproved of that.**

**I rolled my eyes, why was there a need for us women to always have an escort!?**

**"No. But.." I winced as I spoke the rest of the sentence, awaiting their response, which wouldn't be good. "Hannibal Roy has escaped from Jail and is heading here….in a matter of two minutes he will reveal himself… and he is coming to attack the emperor and Master LongWei!"**

**"What man has informed you of this?" His tone became more serious.**

**Maryl gulped when he said "man" meaning if we were the only informers then there was a slim to nil chance of him believing us. But time was of the essence.**

**"No man informed us. I can see the future, and I saw him coming….here." Their questioning looks had my voice coming out less confident then I intended.**

**They burst out in laughter, another Guard stepped out of his formation to approach us.**

**"That's very funny little girl." His eyes were like frozen honey, cold and depthless.**

**"Do you think I would honestly come here and make a fool out of myself just to lie!? How idiotic are you people!?" I bit my tongue instantly that was not what a lady said to a man, especially if the men were older than me….and had swords.**

**And unfortunately they all fit that bill. Suddenly the guards' eyes seemed like they were lit on fire from within.**

**"I believe you need to learn your place!" He growled reaching for his whip.**

**"Now now, I have to agree with the young lady. Why would she make this up? I happen to believe her."A deep voice that made my blood run cold called out suddenly. **

**Multiple gasps came from the Guards and Maryl. Which meant only one thing, I turned around slowly. And there he was mounted on his horse as I saw in my vision. His black hair cropped short, a goatee that connected to his moustache, and those red Soulless eyes that would surely haunt me in my dreams.**

**"I bet you wish you listened to her before." It wasn't a question but a fact.**

**I gulped, once again, I had not thought this through enough. He was much larger than his wanted posters had lead on. He allowed a demented smile to curse his lips.**

**"Um….m-m-maybe you-u g-g-guard-s-s should….. w-w-warn the E-e-emperor?" I was shaking all over, silently praying they would snub my suggestion and tell us to inform the emperor, while they held off Hannibal.**

**But the sound of the retreating feet only made me shake more, COWARDS!**

**Maryl let out a squeal of protest. I shook my head showing her I was sticking to my plan. But….i had to think. Was being a Xiaolin Dragon worth risking my sister's life…or mine? I never had a chance to choose, as Hannibal leaped off his Horse more gracefully than I could have ever imagined. A clear vision came into my mind, another reason why we stood a better chance of making it out alive than the guards. We could distract him.**

**"Ahhhh that's fear you can't buy." He was commenting on the Guards, but looked at us curiously. "And yet two….fifteen year olds (?)…..stand here ready to….well here is where I am at a lose. What exactly are you beautiful young ladies planning on doing?" **

**He began to laugh as I gulped trying to unclog my throat. It felt so tight I was surprised air was able to pass through to my lungs.**

**"We….were …." I couldn't continue, where did my edge go?!**

**Maryl clung to my arm, silently asking the same question that was going through my mind. Was it worth it? Probably not. The death vision was becoming more concrete than the other. I couldn't let that be my future. So then a decision had to be made now. Then suddenly the vision was becoming more lucid.**

**"I saw you coming here. Slaughtering the guards I wasn't going to allow it." My voice was harder more commanding, while inside was shaking.**

**He let out a laugh as the drums began. He motioned with his fingers for something or someone to come forward. From the forest, hidden within the shadows, masked figures mounted on horses similar to his came forward. All wearing black robes and pants, with swords, and multiple knives attached to black belts that hung around their waist. I mentally kicked myself. OF COURSE HE WASN'T HERE ALONE!**

**"So you believed you were going to stop me?" His voice was so calm, making me shake more inside. "So then you're an Oracle?"**

**I nodded to both, unable to talk.**

**"And let me guess you're a witch. Yes you'd have to be….the powers would have split." But he looked at me. "So then you're half oracle half witch then…."**

**Why was he so curious. It didn't make sense we made no move to attack. We were vulnerable he should have killed us by now. But he was wrong anyway….and if I could by me time to surprise him….**

**"No. Just an Oracle. The powers were split three ways. Maryl got the half while my…..late sister and I split the other half." I hadn't thought of Ceciline in years. **

**When she died in the freak fire I had kept all her memories locked inside me somewhere, so deep I wouldn't be able to retrieve it without effort. And yet with my guard down it came willingly, the stinging sadness tearing a hole in me. I wasn't built to accept losing loved ones. It wasn't something I could heal from with time. He smirked.**

**"If she is dead then you have the other half." I looked at him surprised, his voice hinted more, almost as if he were trying to send me a message.**

**What?! But…..**

**"No matter. Enough with the small talk." It was over, SHIT! "I would like to offer you both a position in my group."**

**I chocked on my own spit. He said what!? Maryl let go of my arm, and walked toward him. Inside I was freaking. WHAT IS SHE DOING!? AND WHERE ARE THOSE GUARDS!?**

**"Why?" Was all she asked.**

**"To waste such talent seems like a crime." He smiled, he broke the law every day, he had to of hear the clash of his words.**

**Maryl's eyes lit up. What on…**

**"Maryl!" I hissed.**

**"Chantel we can be safe. We won't die." Her eyes were hard and pleading.**

**But I wasn't about to let her ruin her life. No matter how fickle she was, she was my sister. She could want this now to save herself, but later on she would regret it. **

**"I'm sorry Hannibal but we will have to decline you offer." I gritted my teeth as I slipped quickly into my fighting stance, getting ready to attack him.**

**His red eyes gleamed, but there was a hint of regret. Not sorrow but regret. He raised his sword, his symbol to attack.**

**"ZhenZhen grab the girl." His eyes flickered to Maryl, and in that instant I jumped in the air, and kicked him off his horse. **

**The other guards jumped off their horses in the instant that I attacked. Maryl stood there motionless as they quickly advanced to her.**

**"MARYL! USE YOUR MAGIC!" Hannibal's leg swept under mine forcing me to the ground.**

**"Ugnh!" I groaned.**

**He held his sword tightly in his hand, his eyes sliced through the air heading toward my head, but I moved out of the way a second before it made contact. Pushing myself up, I dodged another of his deadly blows to my head. He was quick, but I had to be quicker. As I dodged a jab toward my shoulder I tried to concentrate on seeing his next move. But all the screaming was making it hard to concentrate. I did a back handspring out of the way as my heart flew to my throat with that thought.**

**MARYL! Once a foot away I saw it wasn't her screams but the screams of his gang, spinning in the air. She looked at me her eyes full of horror. I didn't understand it until, a minute later than I needed I had a vision of his attack. A second to late I moved out of the way allowing a clean slit from the tip of his blade to cut across my left arm. I winced in pain, as blood poured out. My eyes narrowed and a small smile appeared on my lips. The pain was just what I needed to clear my head, I was focused now.**

**Instantly my mind split in two, half my choice of attacks and half his future attacks. We were even now, master of martial arts and an oracle. Faintly I heard the temple doors burst open. It was the second I needed, the second he flicked his eyes toward the doors, the second that he wasn't paying attention. I did a quick side kick to his ribs, causing him to stager back and loosen the grip of his sword. As he tried to right his footing, did a spinning kick to his face causing him to let go of his sword all together.**

**He fell to the ground, scrambling back up again, he would aim his sword for my ankles. In a split second I back flipped out of the way, but landed unevenly on my feet causing me to wobble. He used that time to shoot up, and aim a kick at my head, I narrowly missed. Putting my vision in order again, I saw he was going to do a complicated air kick then jab the sword through my arm. I deflected his kick pushing me back a few feet. He landed on his feet perfectly.**

**"CHANTEL!" Dashi's voice screamed through my concentration, I caught myself before I snapped my head in his direction**

**Unfortunately Hannibal didn't miss that and kicked my stomach forcing me down, it felt almost as if my ribs had been cracked. My head hit the ground hard, my vision was going a little blurry now. He smiled over to the audience of whom I could just barely see through my peripheral vision.**

**"This is what the emperor sends to protect him? Two small children?" He let out a daunting laugh, then put his foot on my aching stomach.**

**He bent down to look into my eyes, allowing me to see what he was going to do. As if it weren't obvious he said it aloud.**

**"I'm going to kill you now. But don't feel sad you put up a better fight than I expected ,you are skilled. I wish you would have accepted my offer though such a waste of talent. Of course the offer is still open." He smiled, he was torn between just killing me and keeping me in his group.**

**"I'd rather not." My voice was hoarse.**

**"Tsk tsk, such a shame."As he raised his sword I saw a concrete future.**

**But it wasn't what I expected, so I smiled. He looked at me curiously, hesitating for a second. I wondered when he would learn, that a second was all I needed. Three boys attacked him fell to the ground rather loudly, and I tried to get up. But my previous assumption was only proven as the upper part of my stomach sent a searing pain through the rest of my body.**

**"Angh!" I gasped as I fell back to the ground.**

**Dashi and a black haired boy I didn't recognize helped me up, I kept my complaints of the pain to myself, only gritting my teeth harshly. Guan rushedto assist Maryl,not before he would give me a 'nice going' look. My eyes fluttered as I saw another vision, Hannibal was going to be up any second.**

**"He's going to get up in three seconds…." I started the countdown for them.**

**"Chase take Chantel to the group." Dashi commanded, I glared. "Then have Master Longwei inspect her, to see if anything is broken."**

**The black haired boy named Chase gave a small grimace but nodded his head. He would rather be in the fight rather than look after me, I didn't blame him.**

**"No that's alright-" I was suddenly swopped up, and was being carried away before I could finish.**

**"EXCUSE ME! I CAN WALK!" I screamed taken back at how quickly he picked me up.**

**so this was Chase Young?**

**He smirked. I knew I couldn't walk but being picked up by a stranger was not on my 'Does not piss me off list'. It only took us a minute to reach the group, he was almost as fast as me.**

**"I doubt it." he commented as he sat me down in the middle of the circle of people. "Did you think we missed that kick to your ribs?"**

**He lightly pressed his finger's on my ribs. My only response was a sharp gasp, the pain was horribale. **

**"Like I said. I doubt you could have walked without doubling over." He commented, his hand hover above my stomach still.**

**I slapped it away as hard as I could, twisting my stomach as I did this, causing my to wince.**

**"Don't touch me." I growled.**

**"Sorry." He said as he rolled his eyes muttering what sounded like 'Dashi was right."**

**I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms across my chest. I didn't understand what he ment by that 'Dashi was right.' Comment, but his tone of voice didn't make me happy. So far, not a very good first impression on his part, and if I was being fair, not a very good one on my part either**.

* * *

Author's note:Okay so i'm not enitrley sure how the fight sequence turned out. Good i hope, but seeing as this is the first time i have ever had a figthing sequence i am hoping for some critique to improve it. :) Please people review, i wana know if you like Le story. Okay so this is where Chase us finally coming in. I am actually working on the fifth chapter now. Almost done. Since i decided to cut the fourth in half seeing as it was getting to long and was going into a completley different part of the story. Well maybe not completley different But i will not write the fifth chapter until i reach ten reviews. XP sorry to have my next chapter dangling like a hostage tied up in a rope and hanging over a pot of radioactive chillie.

Choclate unicorn


End file.
